


Dan's Positive Diss Track

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Diss Track, Fun, Gen, Happy, Music, Song - Freeform, lyrics, poem, positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Dan's diss track but I thought I make a positive version of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan's Positive Diss Track

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All 
> 
> How are you??  
> Did you like this Positive Diss Track ??? 
> 
> Let me know comment below an thank u for reading.  
> See you soon

Yes it takes you a long time to upload  
but we know it's going to be amazing when you do so.  
yes tags and challenges are cool even if u aren't tagged.  
We love ur fringe it makes you who you are  
a really awesome you tube Star.  
You are tall but that's ok we wouldn't have it any other way.  
looking like a noodle is really cute  
just like u wearing a suit.

 

FYI ur hair has always been cool not just in 2007  
but all the way to 2016 and beyond #Spon.  
Ur posh voice is really sexy/sweet just like how you love  
Winnie The Pooh is really neat.  
You do procrastinate making videos  
because being judged is scary. But we love you and we are caring.  
Haters are always going to hate But Dan you will never be forgotten  
You would get views even people  
didn't ship you with Phil because The Phandom would always  
love you still.

Getting rest is important  
you don't always have to tweet,  
never mind if you over eat. your memes are cute an have originality to.  
You stop doing law and where a  
vegan for 3 weeks But we love all about you like ur  
dimple and cheeks.  
You are young but don't worry  
live life and don't hurry. Your sexuality  
is something we love to know? 

However life will go on if we don't so  
Life may put u in a box as u tried to hide ur a furry.  
Something's are ok to be left a little blurry.  
This is the you tube nation  
we have a lot of OTP affixation.  
We would never call you a liar as this is the  
Positive Diss Track Of Danisnotonfire.


End file.
